


Sit Back (Watch Me Work)

by Cadeykat



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Canon banter, D/s, Established Relationship, Hi it's been a while are you still subscribed to me that's cool, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Slight Dom/Sub, Teasing, enjoy the new porn for a new fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeykat/pseuds/Cadeykat
Summary: “I said to trust me, sit back, and watch me work.”--Thanatos tortures Zagreus in the best possible ways.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202





	Sit Back (Watch Me Work)

**Author's Note:**

> hi what's up i haven't written in forever have fun

_Sit back_. 

Zagreus gasps. Air whistles through his full, dry lips as he sucks in. The sight before him has him greedy for air to fill his suddenly empty lungs, breath stolen by the man in front of him. 

_Thanatos_. 

The breadth of his dark grey skin, glistening with sweat as he works his hips on the phallus beneath him. Up. Down. Grinding against it, pushing it into his deepest parts and moaning ( _his name_ ) at the way it feels. Zagreus can imagine it, recalls the delightful shiver that rocks him whenever Thanatos returns the favor. When Death’s cock is balls deep inside him, the same pleasure rolls through him when he grinds his blunt cockhead into that deliriously sensitive spot. 

Zagreus finds himself thanking the Gods up high for their design. Mostly Dionysus, he’s sure that he’s the reason why a sensitive bundle of nerves hides a few inches inside one’s asshole. 

_Oh please,_ Zagreus thinks to himself, his cock throbbing with desire as he watches Thanatos. Envy, green and biting, sluices through his veins. Envy unfounded, clearly, as all the god is doing is playing with a toy. Carved out of a slightly pliable material, it’s firm but soft enough to simulate the real thing. _Without the heat, the weight, the slickness of it_ , he thinks to himself, eyes glued to place where the phallus drives into Thanatos’ puffy, abused hole, _but enough to be somewhat satisfying_. 

Or, if the look on Thanatos’ face is anything to go by, _very_ satisfying. 

Gods on high… Master Chaos themselves, Zagreus thanks any entity out there that allowed him to be here right now, being able to see the way Thanatos’ face morphs with pleasure. His snowy brows curl into each other, creating a deep furrow between them. Hair of the same hue clings to his damp forehead, while sweat droplets collect on the sharp cut of his jaw. Thanatos’ full white lashes are the _pièce de résistance_ of all his features. The way they frame the golden ochre of his eyes is simply breathtaking, almost literally. And that gaze is locked on Zagreus’, keeping him pinned to the chair across his room while he rides the toy on his bed. The covers, crimson and gold, are a perfect backdrop to Thanatos’ slate gray skin. 

Perfect because they’re _his_ colors. 

Possessive desire surges in Zagreus throat as he leans forward, itching to push himself out of the cushioned seat so he can make his way across the room, push Than on the bed, and ravish him. See him spread out on the duvet with hickeys mottling his skin, nipples pebbled and shiny with abuse from his mouth, and chest heaving although they technically have no need for air. 

But, Gods… He’d asked him for this. 

_Watch me work_. 

Zagreus’ fingers dig into the meat of his thighs as he does as he’s told. He watches him, watches him in all his glory as he throws his head back, gasping for breath in time with Zagreus. Watches him take that phallus inside him to the very base before pulling back up and off of it, leaving it slick and shining in the firelight. Watches Than tease him with those brilliant golds, those full lips parted and wet with spit, bitten not by Zag but Than himself. Watches his cock, thin and long, bob with every thrust of his hips as he leaves it untouched, blood-hot, and _wanting_. 

Zag feels much the same, and it’s taking everything in him to fight the urges in his midsection. There’s want evident in his heartbeat echoing in his eardrums, throbbing in his crotch, the thud of it on the inside of his chest. His blood is hot, rushing through him, leaving him practically pink-tinged with the intensity of his full-body blush. Zagreus has to claw at his leggings to keep himself from disobeying his lover. 

He has to be content to sit back. To watch him work. 

“Fuck,” Zagreus’ zeroes in on Thanatos’ face once again, specifically on those lovely, dark lips of his. He’d been quiet save for breathy mewls and whispers of his name said in a voice that could convince Zag he deserved the title of a god. For him to speak now, and with such _vulgarity_ , Zagreus finds himself already hanging onto the words he’s not yet spoken. 

“Do you like this, Zag?”

Zagreus has mixed feelings, to be honest. It’s the most pleasurable torture he’s ever endured… But, well, it’s still _torture_. 

“Yes,” is what he says instead, unable to voice anything else but _that_. Seems Thanatos has taken his speech with his breath, and his heart, and all his attention. Zagreus will give him all that and more, whenever he asks, whenever he wants. 

“Do you know how _good_ it feels,” Thanatos starts before leaning back onto his elbow. He reaches behind him, twisting in ways that makes Zagreus’ body ache the slightest bit, to grab the base of his toy in sure hands. Knowing that he’s got his attention, Death himself continues, his wrist moving slightly to grind his fake cock inside of him, “being able to tease you like this, and knowing that you’ll be good and not disobey? You’re easy to lead, Zag.

“Such a good boy for me.” 

_Oh, fuck_. 

Zagreus folds at the waist, knees knocking together as his cock twitches damn near violently. There _definitely_ was just a flood of precum wetting the front of his crotch. _Hell_ , sometimes he wishes that he never gave up _that_ particular piece of information, but he’d be damned if he ever tried to stop him. Still, that was unfair, hitting him while he’s down– _er_ , up? Either way, he can’t even _do_ anything about this, not until Than takes pity on him and gives him permission to touch himself…

Damn, he really is his good boy, isn’t he?

Speaking of good– Thanatos begins to drive his toy in and out of him with rapid twists of his wrist. It’s delicious, seeing precum drool from his blood-hot cockhead down the muscular curve of his thigh to pool on Zagreus’ comforter. And Than is breathing heavy again, biting his lip, throwing his head back, calling his name… 

It’s too much. It’s not enough. It’s killing him. It’s saving him. 

Oh, _please,_ any God out there _–_

“Touch yourself.” 

Or, well, specifically this one.

“Oh thank you, Than, fuck,” he silently thanks him for hearing his unspoken prayer, and hopes that the man isn’t able to read his mind, as he leans back into the chair to fish his cock out of his leggings. Whereas Thanatos’ skin is that of slate, Zagreus’ is silver, though his cock takes on a darker hue with the amount of blood rushing there. His thick, heavy cock sits in the divot between thigh and groin as he scrambles to pour a splash of oil into his palm, to lessen the friction (not that he really needs it, what with the volume of precum leaking from his slit), before he takes it in palm. 

_So good_ , he thinks to himself with a sigh, wrapping his slick hand around himself and giving the hard muscle a few strokes for good measure as he focuses back on Thanatos. The god clearly was waiting for him, if his halted movements are anything to go by. But with Zagreus’ attention back on him, he’s quick to return to his ministrations with more vigor than before. 

“Tell me what you want to do to me,” Thanatos demands. There’s clear desire in his glittering golds, desire to be talked to. As much as he’s griped about it, Zag knows that Than _loves_ his voice much more than he’d admit. Zagreus wouldn’t deny him on even the worst of days, and he _certainly_ wouldn’t deny him now. His hand, tightening around himself, begins to slide up and down his thick cock. Precum spills over his knuckles and down his shaft, making a mess of his legs as his desires likewise spill from his lips in a rush. 

“I want to fuck you, want to push you against the bed and fuck you good and hard. Gonna get you back for that ‘good boy’ comment of yours. What if I make you _mine_ , deep inside you?”

Thanatos’ head curls into his chest, digging into the dip of his plush chest. A bitten back moan bubbles in his throat, Zagreus can hear it from here, and he _knows_ that face. He’s getting him as good as he’s been getting _got_ this whole time. 

“I want to grind it deep in you like you’re doing now, get so deep, and just mark you in there. No one else but you, me, and Aphrodite would know how you are _mine_ in such a way.”

Than’s breaking, he can see it. He grabs for his cock with his unoccupied hand. He fists it in his calloused palms, worn from millenia of using his scythe to reap the souls of the mortals up above. Zagreus knows how it would feel right now, hot and rigid in his hand, and imagines himself being the one to take him in hand right now while he continues to torture him with his sonorous voice.

“Like the way you look on my bed, framed in my sheets. Full of cock, you look so _good_ , y’know that? You know how lovely you look like this? You’d look even better full of mine, don’t you think? Why don’t you come over here so I can _really_ watch you work?” 

“Oh, _fuck_ , Zagreus– I–!”

There it is. 

Thanatos arches. His mouth parts in a silent scream that speaks volumes with the way it parts, forming around his name but not actually saying it. He strokes himself through it, and his other hand shoves his toy in as deep as it can go, the flared base flush against his hole. Than’s balls draw up with the intensity of his orgasm, which shoots from his cock in thick ropes that decorate his stomach, his pectorals, and even his _chin_ with how far it goes. 

The sight of him, the build-up, _knowing_ he caused this– it all catches up with Zagreus too, and his stomach suddenly tightens. His come spurts from his cockhead, but Zag doesn’t let it get very far, as he smears it over his cock to help him stroke himself through each delicious, toe-curling wave of pleasure that rocks his body. Zagreus makes sure to echo his silent plea of his name with one of his own, a quiet ‘Thanatos’ breathed out into the heavy air separating them. It’s only when he _finally_ stops coming does he flop back into the chair. He wasn’t sure if he even had bones to begin with, but he’s pretty sure if he did that he wouldn’t anymore, not after _that_ orgasm.

“I told you, Zag,” Thanatos calls out to him from where he’s lazily stretched out on Zagreus’ bed, pulling him from his post-orgasm haze much sooner than he wanted to be. He directs his mismatched gaze to the God of Death, still trying to catch his breath when Than takes it from him once again. There’s a lazy, sated smile curling at the corners of his full lips, and his snowy hair is pushed back by one of his hands while the other settled on his come-stained chest. Zagreus aches once again to go to him, to stand and cross a distance that had never felt so great before. 

“Told me what, Than?” He asks, realizing that he’d begun waxing poetic about his lover rather than asking him what he meant with his leading statement. His childhood friend’s lips part while his white-lashed gaze half-lids in his direction, a coquettish tilt to his expression that Zag isn’t all used to seeing just yet. 

“I said to trust me, sit back, and watch me work.” 

_Hah._ Well, Zag certainly doesn’t regret putting his trust in Than. 

He doesn’t think he ever will. 

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAYS thanks for reading the whole thing it's almost midnight and I work tomorrow HAghgh, ,, if you wanna follow me and hear me yell about Hades game, follow me on twitter @cadeykatheart


End file.
